Perspective
by The Inscrutable Anon
Summary: My entry for the Outside Insight: an Equestria Daily Summer Fanfic Contest Rules. Write a 1500-15000 word pony story from a non-pony perspective. (Non pony perspective eh? Oh, I think I can do that...)


Perspective

"Hello youngster, welcome to the grove. I know you're not old enough to talk yet, but don't worry, once you are, you'll most likely never stop. Since we are going to be neighbors for a very long time let me fill you in on a few things. First off where we are is a place called 'Sweet Apple Acres'. It's quite pleasant here for the most part, plenty of fresh air and sunshine. You'll see many different small creatures crawling, jumping, or flying around. Don't be alarmed, they are all harmless for the most part, although they can be quite noisy for short periods of time.

I'm sure you noticed by now those large creatures whizzing by ever few moments along the ground. They are called 'ponies'. Sure move fast don't they? It's those four appendages they have coming out the bottom of there bodies. Some of them even have feathers and wings like birds. You'll see them zipping by in the air from time to time. Every so often, one of the blue ones will crash into us. Why it does that is a complete mystery, it cannot fail to see us. But it does seem to move much faster than the others, perhaps it hasn't mastered stopping yet. Ah, see that one there? The one moving so much slower than the rest? That one has been here longer than any other one. It used to be much faster not all that long ago, but now it has finally slowed down enough to notice some details. We have learned much about these 'ponies' recently by watching it since it has slowed down. They seem to all congregate at night in that strange square tree, and then at sunrise they come out and start dashing around all over the place until sunset. Very strange.

Oh, look there, see those three smaller ones? Keep watching them, soon they will be as big as all the rest, and achieve their usual rate of speed. Observation has taught us these 'ponies' start off very small and hardly move at all, but the bigger they get, the faster they go, then they slow down again, and suddenly disappear. Then new ones suddenly appear to take their place. No one knows why, it's just one of life's mysteries I suppose. I remember when all this was forest, then suddenly all the non apple trees vanished. Then just as suddenly all those square trees showed up in the clearing. Next thing you know, we got all these 'ponies' zipping around. Digging holes, moving clouds around, almost never slowing down or stopping.

Every now and then there will be huge amounts of ponies, stretching in a line as far as you can see. Then they will all vanish except for the red one, the orange one, the slow one and the tiny one. Those four almost never leave the area for long. And it's these four we have all been focusing all our attention on.

We've tried many times to communicate with them, but they never stop long enough to listen to us. It's quite vexing and frustrating. Every so often when it gets warm, you'll see those four, and sometimes others, jumping in and out of that large pool of water. Over and over again. Honestly, I don't see how they can rehydrate jumping out over and over so fast. We have to work so hard to get water, I can almost never quench my thirst completely. And sometimes it seems like I am going to dry up all together. But every time that happens, one of those flying ponies, usually the blue one with the bad aim, will bring a could full of water over our heads, and knock the water out on top of us. Normally I'd consider it an insult, but by the time they do, I am too thirsty to care.

Say, did you notice that just now? On the other side of the big red square tree? That was the Zapapple trees showing off. Oh you have to be quick to see it. Don't worry, they'll be doing it again shortly. You can tell when it's about to happen, the slow pony will suddenly act all strange for a bit. The it calms down after the Zapapples finish their cycle.

Ah, by now you'll have noticed the increase in sunlight. That's due to the tree that was behind you having suddenly vanished. Now, now, calm down. It's just another mystery that occurs around here. It doesn't happen often. But it has happened before. Usually when they stop making apples, and their leaves fall off and don't grow back. Then suddenly they will vanish. Look there, see, a new tree sprout has suddenly appeared right where the old tree was. Amazing isn't it? Look at how fast that little fellow grows!

Wow, did you see how black it got just then? All those dark shapes whizzing through the trees. Where did all the apples suddenly go? What are all these leathery shapes just sitting on the branches of the trees around us? And what is that yellow pony with the dark leathery wings doing hanging upside do-

Huh? Their all gone! And now the apples are back. Alright youngster, that was strange. Even for around here.

Oh great... 'He' is here. Just a moment youngster, he usually doesn't stay long. Hello Discord." "Good morning, afternoon, and evening old one. You are looking well." "And you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you, or the time before that, or the time before that. Sooner or later you need to tell me how you do that." "Well I could do that I suppose, but I wouldn't want to waste your time. Oh look, a little one. Hello there! I'm Discord Lord of Chaos! Very pleased to meet you!" "He isn't able to speak yet Discord, give him some time." "Oh I'm sure it won't be long. So oldster, what have you been up to?"

"Well if you must know, I was just telling the young one about where we are, and how things work around here concerning those 'pony' creatures. Ever since they first arrived they have been a constant source of puzzlement to us all. Dashing around so fast. Jumping in and out of puddles of water, carving lines in the ground, migrating in and out of those strange square trees that have suddenly showed up. They make no sense." "You can say that again!" Discord replies. "So you've interacted with them?" "On occasion," Discord replies carefully.

"Well," the oldster replies, a note of consternation creeping into his dialect. "Can you tell us anything about them? What is their purpose? Why are they here? What's with all the zooming around?"

"I'm not sure how much I can help you old one. They have no idea why they are here, and each of them seem to have a different purpose." "What? But they are all ponies! Surely they all have one 'pony' purpose!"

"Not... exactly," the Chaos Lord responds. "Although recently there is a purple one who does seem to have the goal of uniting all the ponies she comes across under one ideal." "Indeed?" The old one responds. "A perfectly admirable and sensible goal. And what is this ideal she espouses?" Discord looks uncomfortable for a moment, but manages to force the word out. "Friendship."

"Friendship? But aren't all living things friends? Inasmuch as they are able, you know, with that eating each other thing that most of them do." "What can I tell you. Ponies seem to think that every time one of them has an idea that they are the first being to think of it." "Incredible!" the old one replies.

"Arrogant creatures they must be." "Well now," Discord responds somewhat taken aback, "I wouldn't go as far as to say that. Say rather that they are... innocent, for the most part, of the world around them." "Such 'innocence' borders on blindness." the oldster replies moodily. "Ah well, to some things even the old and wise can be blind." Discord says softly.

"Old I may be, but I am not yet deaf, nor am I yet slow on the uptake. Why exactly are you here Lord of Chaos?" the old one replies indignantly. "In a word. 'Sentiment', old one. You were too young to remember when I brought you here, out of the Everfree Forest. The first of your kind. I felt you would thrive better here away from all of the... ahem, chaos. And I am here now, at this moment in time, to say goodbye."

"I see. I had feared as much. My thoughts have been getting sluggish since we began our conversation. But please, you have to tell me one thing... about the ponies. The orange one in particular." Please, before I go, tell me just one thing." Of course ancient one, what do you wish to know?" Please tell me... why... why... WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS KEEP KICKING US?!"


End file.
